I want you back ch 2
by ohsnapitspoetry
Summary: Chapter two, Enjoy :


I finally got home, after speeding past every red light on the way, and lost it. I ran to my room, shut my door, and just screamed. How did I get like this? Why did I ever even get myself involved with Spencer Carlin? I knew I wasn't right for her. She deserved more. I knew I'd somehow find a way to screw it all up, so why even try? I told myself that may be we could just be friends; may be just being near her was enough. I knew what I was getting myself into, but I just couldn't resist. How could I help falling completely in love with the sweetest most beautiful girl I had ever met?

Spencer's POV

I sat in the quad waiting for Jess to get back. She had gone off to get some paper she forgot in her locker. I hate it when she's gone. When she leaves I'm forced to think about how much I miss being held, I just wish that it was Jess I thought about. She is a great way to keep my mind off… things. That sounds completely awful to use her like that, but I can't help being a little selfish right now. Besides, I actually enjoy her company. Jess is an amazing person. She's kind, smart, my parents love her, and she doesn't push. That's probably my favorite thing about her. Sometimes I'll just completely zone out of a conversation and she'll just sit there with me; content in the silence. She doesn't get upset or ask questions, just sits there and waits. Her patience is another thing that I admire about her. She's also not bad to look at. She is quite beautiful actually. She's about my height with a light complexion. She is petite with long, straight, silky dark brown hair. I'm just waiting for that spark, you know? That feeling you get when your girlfriend walks into the room. I mean, I can't help but smile when I see her, but it just doesn't feel right. May be I just need to give it time. "Spencer... Hello-o…"

"What? " I replied as I came back to the world.

"Got the paper I was looking for. Mrs. E would have killed me." Jess said with a seemingly forced smile on her face.

"Well can I read it? I love reading your stories." It was true. She was a very talented writer. "Umm.. It's not really that great. May be another time." She replied quickly, a little too quickly. She always let me read her papers before she turned them in, beaming with pride. "Jess you weren't getting a paper were you?" She sat there for a few seconds before responding. "No Spence, I wasn't." Why was she hiding something? She is always so honest and open about everything. Something's up. "What were you doing Jess?"

"I.. umm.. I was talking with Ashley." Ashley? Why was she talking to Ashley? I'm not even speaking to her right now. "Oh.. What were you two talking about and why didn't you tell me instead of making up some English assignment?"

"Well I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you'd feel about it.", she said without looking up at me. "Jess, I don't care who you socialize with, I just wish you didn't lie." I said jokingly. "But seriously, what were you two talking about?"

"Well I saw her running to her car, I guess she was upset about something, so I guess I probably should've waited for a better time but I went after her because I wanted to talk to her about something. I just.. I told her that I could tell you two missed each other's friendship, and that I was completely supportive of you two being friends again… She didn't really take it well though. Honestly I don't understand how you could be friends with someone like her. I couldn't stand being around someone like that I swear." That last part struck a nerve. "Jess you don't even know her. Ashley is an amazing person, we just went through some things that you weren't a part of and couldn't understand, so our relationship is really none of your business." I shot back suddenly getting defensive. "Spencer, I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too upset you." I saw the look on her face and suddenly felt bad for snapping like that. "No, Jess I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I said apologetically. "No I understand. It really isn't any of my business. I just wanted you to be happy, and I can tell she made you happy. I wish I could be like that for you." My heart sank when she said that. I am a terrible girlfriend to her. "Jess, you do make me happy. Sure I want to talk to Ashley again, but don't think that means that you can't make me happy." She smiled at that. "Good, because you make me really happy too" she said still smiling leaning in for a quick kiss. Our lips met and it was short and sweet, but… no spark.


End file.
